Uncles back
by hilaryxkai1234
Summary: Hilary was always the one who helped out the team. She helped them out before they went to fight in the tower and many other times. But this time she has to save the boys from her phyco uncle intent on paying her back. KaiHil Maybe other parings


Hilary and The Bladebreakers

Hilary was always the one who helped out the team. She helped them out before they went to fight in the tower and many other times. But this time she has to save the boys from her phyco uncle intent on paying her back.

Hilary had just come back from a visit to her aunts. Her aunt lived in America. Her uncle… well he was a phyco path that liked to prey on children. Preferably girls. Her uncle had left her aunt three years ago when she was only nine years old because she was almost raped by him, but luckily found by her mother, father and aunt just in the nick of time.

She was on her way to Tysons dojo to have a little reunion with them. She had gotten back yesterday and was eager to see them. Okay well she was mostly eager to see Kai. She had been crushing on him scence he had saved her from those falling rocks a few months back. She had crossed the gate to the dojo and walked inside.

She gasped at what she saw. The dojo was all messed up. There looked like there was a fight here. And There on the floor lay Tysons grampa all scratched and bleeding. She hurried to him. " Grampa! What happened?!" She half yelled. He opened his eyes and looked at her weakly. "Some.. man… took Tyson and the others and took off in a van." He said.

Than he gave a note to her that he held in his hands. She took it and put it in her pocket. '_Ill have to read it later. I have to get Grampa some help of he may not make it. Also Tyson will kill me if I don't'._ She thought sweatdropping at the thought. Tysons gramps moaned in pain. "Hang on ill call an ambulance." She said getting up off the floor and racing to the phone in the kitchen.

She called 911 and got Grampa to the local hospital for care, leaving the doctor her cell phone number if something should happen. She then rushed back into the dojo and looked around, making sure no one was anywhere near this place.

Once it was clear she took out the note and read it. It said:

"_Dear sweet Hilary,_

_Just in case the old fool could'nt tell you I have your friends. They are safe for the moment but if you don't do what I say they will die. Now I know you don't want that do you neice. So I have a plan. Listen carefully._

_I want you to meet me at the docks where you will find a boat there to take you. Once you get in the boat it will sail you to a island. When you get there I will be waiting with your friends. I will make a deal with you there. Hurry you only have tell 6:00 to get here or they die._

_Your Uncle _

_Jackob_

By this time Hilary was sweating. She looked at the clock and saw that it read 5:00. Okay so she had an hour. She raced out of the dojo, letter clutched in her hand tightly and ran to the dock. Once she reached it she found the boat her uncle was talking about. She boarded it and left for the Island.

Meanwhile with Baldebreakers and Jackob……………………………….

Kai wasn't sure where they where. All he knew was that Hilarys uncle had kidnapped them, blindfolded them, and taken to some island. His hands were tied behind his back, as well as the other bladebreakers. They were each tied to individual polls. Their blind folds were taken off and they could see that they were on a plateform. Kai looked around and found Max on his left looking like a lost puppy, Tyson on the right side of Max looking around like a dummy, and Ray on Kais left glaring at Hilarys Uncle and four gards right in front of the platform, each with a gun pointed in each of the bladebreakers directions. Kai guessed that the gards were for Hilary if she disobeyed her uncle and they would shoot them.

Hilarys uncle was talking with a man and the conversation was on Hilary. Kai was scared for her. He didn't want her to come because he knew what Hilarys uncle did all those years ago. Her uncle had exsplanined on the car ride here. It was sickening to hear. It also made Kai angry that her uncle was this messed up in the head to actually tried to molest his own neice. What would happen when Hilary came? '_Damn_. _Hilary please don't come. Please just stay away.'_ He thought looking at the open sea.

With Hilary……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hilary sensed that someone was talking about her. '_That's odd'_ She thought. She could see the island that the bladebreakers and her uncle were on. She was not far now and she was getting nervous. What did her uncle want with her? Why after so long would he want her again like when he tried to rape her five years ago. She shuddered at the thought. She pushed that memory down in the back of her mind and focused on the matter at hand. Hilary could make out the island now. She could see the dock that she was going to land on. Now she was sweating.

The boat docked and she got off it. She walked onto the sandy beach for a couple of minuetes to see the platform she knew her friends and uncle was on. She walked on a little farther until she could see their faces. She walked towards them, and onto the huge platform, fear and worry for her friends etched all over her face. "Hilary." Said Tyson when he first spotted her. The others looked up at her, including her uncle who gave her a wicked sort of smile which made Hilary want to throw up. She took a quick look at her friends to make sure they were okay. From what she could tell they looked okay physical wise. But she knew that everyone of them, including Kai, was just as scared as she was.

Tyson, Ray, Kai, and Max did nothing but look at Hilary with consurn. They didn't want her uncle to take her and abuse her again. Hilary just gave them a reassuring smile as though she could read their thoughts. She then turned to her uncle. "Jackob, Please let my friends go and then tell me what the "deal" is about." She said confeidently. Everybody was shocked to hear her leave out the word uncle. Even her uncle lost his evil smile for a second to glare at her. But it came right back. " what? No uncle. Last time I checked I was still your uncle." He said sweetly. Hilary glared at him for a long moment before replying. " You are not my uncle anymore. You lost that privaledge when you tried to rape me three years ago. You sick molester!" She screamed at him. Nobody moved or even blinked after that comment from Hilary.

Her uncle lost his smile all together and after a moment he walked over to her and hit her in the face, making her fall on the ground. "HILARY!!" Screamed the bladebreakers as she hit the ground. " You bastard! Leave her alone!" Screamed Kai. Hilary did nothing but lay there on her back until she was pulled up by her hair so her face was close to his.


End file.
